


Spies Like Us

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Ballroom, Ballroom Dancing, Billionaire!Jared, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Dancing, Fluff, Jared’s a billionaire, Kleinsen, M/M, Party, Rich - Freeform, Rich Jared, Spy!Evan, Touching, pansexual jared kleinman, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Kleinsen, Spy!Evan and Billionaire!Jared





	Spies Like Us

    Evan Hansen was a spy for the U.S. government. He knew that it was a miracle that he had gotten the job at all. He was awkward and clumsy and often found himself panicking in the heat of the moment, but it made no one ever suspect, which was pretty good he supposed. Evan had never failed a mission and always got the information his boss demanded, and tonight was no different.

    Evan had arrived at the Kleinman mansion at around 7:00 for the party. It was large and rather classy, but it's owner was suspected of leaking FBI secret information. Evan had had to earn the invite to the party by bribing a wealthy businesswoman by the name of Zoe Murphy to bring him as her plus one. 

    The minute he stepped up to the door he was asked to see his invite. He pulled it from his suit pocket and flashed it at the doorman. The man bowed as he opened the large door for him.

    He was met with the most beautiful entrance way he had ever seen. Evan marveled at it as he made his way towards the ballroom, where the main chunk of the party was taking place. The  
ceiling was impossibly high, with large chandeliers scattered across it. The walls were filled with huge paintings, all the same 20-something man, who Evan identified as Jared Kleinman. 

    Evan had read the case file they had on him. He was the heir to the Kleinman fortune, which had come from his father's oil business. That was enough to make Evan hate the boy, after all it was oil that was ruining the environment.

    Evan had made his way into the ballroom, which was somehow even more spectacular than the entrance way. Crowds of people swarmed the place, all in only the most expensive of clothing and talking with the most haughty of laughter.

    Trying to blend in with the crowd and frankly kind of panicking over the sheer amount of people, Evan ducked over to the refreshments table when he saw a man across the room stand up on a chair, tapping a microphone.

    "Can I please have everyone's attention!" The man announced. Everyone soon stilled, watching with interest.

    "It's a pleasure to have you all here this evening to celebrate my huge achievement in taking over my family's business!" 

    Oh, so this was Jared? 

    Evan had to admit, he almost didn't recognize the boy in real life. In all the photographs he'd seen of him, they always made him look heroic and even godly. Arriving at the mansion, Evan had almost expected him to have a constant glowing halo around his head.

    The crowd cheered for him and he stepped down from the chair, making his way over to...

    The refreshments table?!

    Evan squeaked and backed against the table, trying to make himself seem casual as he watched the people continue dancing as the music started back up again. 

    Jared walked right next to him, stealing a glance at Evan as he grabbed a glass of champagne. He took a sip and seemed to approve of it as he lingered at the table, seemingly slightly interested in Evan.

    "Champagne?" Jared offered him a glass. Evan shook his head, trying to wave away the glass.

    "I don't drink." He smiled.

    "What kind of answer is that? When the host of the biggest party of the year offers you champagne, you take it." Jared chuckled, still holding out the glass. Evan reluctantly took it, wanting to stay on Jared's good side for now.

    "See? That's better." Jared took another sip from his own glass, Evan followed suit, tasting the bitterness of the champagne and remembering why he stopped drinking in the first place.

    "So, what's your name?" Jared cooed, edging closer to Evan.

    Evan didn't remember reading that Jared like boys in his case file.

    Then again, he didn't remember reading that he liked girls either.

   "Evan Anderson." Evan said simply, the false last name simply a precaution in the event that Jared decided to look him up.

    "Well, Evan, I think it's your lucky day." Jared's hand reached out and gently touched Evan's free hand, the one that wasn't holding the champagne. Evan flinched slightly but his facial expression didn't change.

    "Why's that?" Evan asked, his voice small. 

    "The host of the party has taken a liking to you." Jared set down his champagne, his eyes were lit up and excited. "Come and dance with me." He was practically ordering Evan, but Evan had no problem dancing with him. Maybe he could get Jared to tell him something since he seemed to have an unusual interest in him. "Quickly down that first." Evan did as he was told and sucked down the drink with one more swig.

    Jared eyed a servant and waved his hand at the girl. She quickly scrambled off to do whatever she had been ordered to do.

    He was lead out to the dance floor, all the other couples giving them considerable space considering they all knew who Jared was.

    The moment they had gotten to the center of the ballroom, a slow song came on. Jared grinned, and Evan suddenly knew what he had ordered the servant girl to do.

    "May I have this dance?" Jared hummed, bowing to Evan and holding out his hand.

    "You most certainly may." Evan breathed, taking Jared's hand. He tried to place his other hand on Jared's waist, but Jared quickly slapped it away, ordering him to place it on his shoulder. Jared's arm wrapped around Evan's waist, drawing him closer.

   Okay, apparently Jared was leading this dance.

   "Taking over you father's company is an amazing feat." Evan said, trying to pay attention to dancing while also trying to form coherent thoughts.

    "Indeed, it is." Jared said proudly, seemingly having no trouble with the dancing.

    "It's to my understanding your company works very closely with the government? You know, to deal with international trading and all that?" Evan asked lightly.

   "Wouldn't know, I don't deal with that sort of stuff." Jared said.

    The case file had said he always did the higher up work himself, as he didn't trust another soul with it.

    "Oh, I see." Evan replied, stumbling a bit. Jared laughed at him, easily holding the boy up.

    "Let me guess, new money?" He teased, gazing at Evan with mischief in his eyes.

    "Now how did you guess?" Evan asked him, trying to sound flirty. Apparently he had succeeded, as Jared sucked in a breath and leaned in close.

    "How about after this party finished up, you meet me in the third floor living room, m'kay?" His breath tickled Evan's ear slightly. "One of my butlers can show you the way if you just ask."

    Evan vaguely wondered how many living rooms Jared had before the song ended and Jared gave him a kiss on the cheek, backing away and winking.

    "There's more where that came from." He purred. A butler passed by and Jared waved him over, grabbing two more drinks from the tray he held. He gave one to Evan, who took it but still wanted to refuse.

    "To a wonderful evening." Jared held up his glass, eyes glittering as Evan did the same and their glasses clinked together.

   "To wonderful evening." Evan agreed, taking a sip of the drink.

    "And hopefully an even greater night." Jared hummed, downing his drink. Evan did the same, wanting to appease Jared.

    With that, Jared turned on his heel and waltzed away, his hips swaying and his back arched. Evan watched him go, handing the few remaining drops in his champagne glass in disgust to a server. 

    When it was eleven, the party seemed to have dwindled and Jared seemed to have disappeared. Evan took that as his cue to go up to the living room. Stepping into the hallway, Evan wasn't sure if the aching in his stomach was anxiety or if he was actually physically ill. 

    "Sir, would you happen to be the Evan Anderson?" The butler standing next to the door chimed, making Evan jump slightly.

    "Oh, um, yeah, I am." Evan said, quickly regaining his composure.

    "Mr.Kleinman is waiting for you upstairs, follow me." The man instructed, starting to lead him down the hall. Evan noted how the man walked almost stiffly, as if he were some sort of robot. Though, it had obviously come from years of training for perfect posture.

    Evan was lead up a grand staircase, down a couple more halls, which he mapped in his mind in the event that he had to run, and into a small living room. 

    He walked inside and sat himself down on a small purple couch, noting that Jared was no where in site. His cramps felt worse already and he clutched at his stomach in an attempt to make it feel better.

     "He will be in to see you soon." The butler announced, shutting the doors and leaving Evan all alone. He glanced around the room, trying to take in his surroundings when the door burst open again, giving Evan another mini heart attack. Behind him, he heard a laugh.

    "I'm sorry, lovely, I didn't mean to scare you like that." Evan felt a hand slide over his shoulder, almost petting him.

    "I-It's okay." Evan assured him, staring down at his lap. He felt his stomach give another twist. Jared went around the couch and sat down next to Evan. Evan noted he had changed his suit, now it was a navy blue with gold trim. 

    "You sound nervous, hon." Jared cooed, hand resting on Evan's thigh and gently rubbing circles. 

    Evan's stomach gave another lurch and he instantly regretted drinking the champagne. He stood up and had to dash over to the small garbage bin in the corner of the room, where he proceeded to get sick. 

    "Did no one warn you over the strength of the drinks?" Jared clicked his tongue, walking over to Evan and looking down at the boy, who had pitifully sunk down to his knees and was crouching over the bin. Evan looked up and Jared and instantly knew from the glare in his eyes that he was caught.

    "Please don't kill me." He whispered before leaning over the trash and hurling again.

    "For throwing up in my trash bin?" Jared laughed, reaching down and brushing Evan's hair back from his forehead. "At least it wasn't the flowerbeds out front, last time someone did. It was disgusting."

    Evan wiped his mouth and looked up pitifully at Jared, who had started to pet his hair.

    "What's your real name?" Jared asked.

    "Evan Hansen." Evan sucked in a breath. 

    "Well, Evan Hansen, I'm not quite so glad you're spying on me." Jared continued conversationally. "But at least you're being a polite guest about it. It'll make it even nicer when I have to get information out of you."

    Evan's eyes widened in fear.

    "Don't worry, I'll go nice on you, considering you're so pretty."


End file.
